Xander goes to DC
by MissChriss
Summary: Xander decides that his trip does not end in Oxnard. He decides to go somewhere else instead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy nor NCIS

Another Xander-athon fic for your reading pleasure

Xander goes to DC

"Wahoo" Xander screamed as he drove past the 'You are now leaving Sunnydale' sign, although the sign now read 'You survived Sunny Hell' thanks to the graffiti. He was pretty sure the artist was a vampire because no matter how many times the town fixes the signs they always end up painted again. He didn't care too much because it was true, Sunnydale was Sunny Hell, and he was glad to have survived Graduation.

Xander reached over to the passenger's seat and grabbed a twinkie from his mountainous supply. He had really stocked up for this trip and was in junk food heaven. Holding the yellow cream filled yummy-ness in his teeth he grabbed one of the cassettes he brought for the trip. Sadly the crappy car he got from uncle Rory did not come with a CD player, The car was rusting and the blue paint was peeling off. Whenever Xander opened the door a loud screech could be heard as the hinges were in desperate need of oil and realignment. The passenger side door couldn't lock, not that anyone with half a mind would steal the car. Xander was pretty sure that a raccoon or something had died and rotted in the trunk and uncle Rory had only bothered to spray it down with a hose, soap he thought was extra. However, it was his car, he owned it, well at least the AC was working and in the California summer heat that was a godsend.

"Well Jessie", Xander said. Although Jessie was killed three years ago, by his stake, this trip was to be taken by both of them. Xander felt that at least Jessie was there in spirit. "We are finally free. No more teacher, no more school, no more shitty alcoholic parents, free." The two of them had been planning this trip for years. "Now how did our poem go again?" Xander wondered aloud. Sometime back in the summer before high school when they started planning the trip they constructed a silly poem of all the fun they were going to have.

"Blond, brunette, or head of noir,

It don't matter cause chances are

At least a girl or two in the bar

Will be drunk enough

To go home with us."

Needless to say Willow was not amused. The resolve face might have even made an appearance as they never sang the poem in front of Willow again

In no time Xander was bobbing his head and screaming, not singing because in no way could the sounds coming out from his mouth be construed as singing, "Born to be wiii ld." Somewhere in the third chorus in the middle of the wiiii ld Xander began coughing uncontrollably as smoke started pouring into the car from the air vents. The noxious gas was accompanied with a rumbling from the engine. Before Xander could react and crank down his window, BANG screech, bump, bump. The car shook popped and felt like it was driving over a very high, speed bump. Gently the car slowed to a stop. Xander looked out his rear view mirror to see that the engine of his car was lying in the middle of the road behind him.

"Well Jessie, I don't know much about cars but I do know that the engine should at least be in the car for it to run." Xander looked down the road ahead of him a green road sign was clearly visible reading 'Oxnard 3 miles'.

Three Hours Later

Xander looked down at the three papers in his hand with, as Willow would call it, a kicked puppy look. $75.00 for the tow, $3500.00 was the estimate to put the engine back in the car or $3200.00 to buy another used car from Jeff's used car lot, and if he bought another car it would be another $75.00 to tow the car to the junkyard. On top of that he was covered in dirt and sweat, having had to wait 2 hours on that road for someone to pass him and let him call a towing company, and the measly insurance that he does have does not cover towing charge as there was no other cars involved. What was the point of auto insurance if it was not useful? The auto company had the gall to laugh at him when he tried to explain what happened. Xander had even tried to call uncle Rory to see if he would come up and fix the car but Rory had just laughed drunkenly and told him that since he bought the car it was his responsibility. So much for family loyalty. So that left Xander in his current predicament he was stranded in Oxnard with no way to continue with his trip or return to Sunnydale.

Xander stood up and paid Rick from Rick's Towing. "Do you mind if I take some time to think over what I'm going to do with the car?" Xander asked.

"Sure kid, why don't you go across the street, about a block down to Dana's Diner and get yourself some grub. She's got a pay phone you can use and some damn good pie. I'm open till five, so be back by then of I'm gonna have to charge you an overnight fee. If you do decide to stay and get her fixed, my sister owns the motel over on 5th I ask her to give you a good discount."

"Thanks." Xander told the man as he looked down at his watch, it was almost three now so he had two hours to make a decision. Xander quickly walked across the street towards the diner. He was glad for the opportunity to sit down and eat. He thought better with food in his stomach.

Xander was seated at a silvery stainless steel table and a chair covered in red vinyl, evidently all diners in America shop at the same furniture store. Xander ordered himself a hamburger with fries an orange pop and slice of blackberry pie. While eating Xander asked for a pen and wrote out his options on the back of his paper placemat/menu.

Options

Call Giles of Mrs. Summers to ask them to pick him up. They most likely would

Try to get a summer job and either fix his car or buy a new one.

Ditch his car and get a bus to LA and try to see how long he can stretch his vacation

Call his Aunt Rachel who lives in Tucson and see if he could stay with her for a bit

Xander looked over his options. Calling Giles of Mrs. S didn't work. With both Buffy and Willow going to UC Sunnydale in the fall and him well not, he didn't want to seem so much like the loser that he was. He didn't want them especially Giles his pseudo father figure to see how irresponsible and useless he was.

Getting a summer job here in Oxnard was an OK idea except it was negating the entire purpose of the trip. When he got home he would have to do the whole work thing and well this was to be his last summer of freedom. Plus there was no guarantee that he could find one. He would have to spend over half the money he would make on a motel room, and hope the rest covered the expenses.

LA was just too damn expensive he doubted he would last more than a week with the 2 grand he had. Motels over there were ridiculous not to mention the ones he could afford would be in the dangerous part of the city.

His Aunt Rachel well it would be at least be seeing part of the country, but Arizona was too much like California, heat and desert. Plus Aunt Rachel was a chain smoker who lived with 12 cats surviving off his uncle James life insurance money. It looked like his and Jessie's plan to see the country was just not going to happen. He wasn't going to get to see the Grand Canyon, well not unless Aunt Rachel had a car he didn't know about. Last he checked she didn't even have a license. He was not going to get to see the Statue of Liberty or the White House.

"The White House that's it" Xander exclaimed loudly jumping up from his chair. The other patrons in the restaurant turned to look at him. "Sorry" he muttered before moving over to the pay phone near the back of the diner.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony, it's Xander, Jessie's friend." Tony smiled when he heard his younger brother's friend. His family had practically adopted Xander and when Jessie went missing presumed dead well it really bonded the family. He was planning to go to the graduation regardless of the fact that Jessie would never graduate. Sadly though he had to work an ongoing case and could not fly over.

"Sorry I missed graduation, how was it."

"The school exploded, gas leak."

"WHAT"

"There was a gas leak and mass hallucinations during the Mayer's speech and then BOOM."

"Are you and Willow alright?" Tony asked worry. Those two were the only real connection he had to his little brother.

"Yea were fine, there were very few casualties considering. Anyway I was calling because…" Xander took a deep breath he hated playing the Jessie card mostly because he still felt responsible for Jessie's death. "Do you remember Jessie and I talking about making a grand road trip after graduation. Well I decided that I was still going to make it since it was what we planned. However, the engine fell out of my car and I am stuck in Oxnard. I was wondering since I have some money and I didn't make it very far if I could fly out there to DC and crash with you for a week or so. I have money for the plane both ways and spending money for food and sightseeing but well a hotel is out of my budget. CanIcrashwithyou?"

"Did you breathe at all during that?"

"No. I learned how to babble from the best." Xander responded.

"So Willow is still a babbler."

"Yep. So? Can I crash?" Xander asked with a hopeful tone.

"Did you say the engine fell out of the car?" Tony sounded incredulous.

"Yep and landed right in the middle of the road. I rolled right over it."

"You can stay but you have to promise at least on movie marathon." Jessie and Xander use to always crash Tony and his friends movie marathons much to his dislike. At the time hanging out with his brother and his brother's friends was annoying, but now he's give anything for it.

"Deal" Xander was smiling brightly now and it showed in his voice.

"When are you coming down? I need to get the guest room ready."

"Well I need to catch a bus from Oxnard to LA. They have one leaving tomorrow morning. I saw the schedule on my way to the diner. So that will talk all day and then hopefully I can find a flight from LAX."

"How about you worry about getting to LA, call me when you get there and I'll get you the flight first thing. I have connections."

"Sure, thanks. When I get there you can tell me all about being a Special Agent. Do you get any cool gadgets like Bond?"

"No but I defiantly get the girls." Xander then heard thump followed by Tony saying "Boss" less than a minute later Tony was back on the phone. "I got to go call me when you get to LA, I'll have the tickets." The phone was then promptly hung up before Xander could respond.

AN: This was going to be a one shot but well it turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. Xander hasn't even gotten to DC yet. But he will in the next chapter. Promise

Please leave a review I appreciate it.

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry that this took so long to get written. When I realized that this was going to be longer than I thought well I knew I needed to watch more than 5 eps of NCIS. So now that I am more familiar with the characters hopefully the story will be better. I should warn you however that this does not follow the current time line of NCIS, mostly because I don't have time to watch the show on a weekly schedule, so what is going on now in the series has little relevance.

Also I have been working on a Buffy/Anita Blake crossover and I have the first few chapters of that completed. So check that out.

Chapter 2

Xander stood up nearly hitting his head on the overhang. He now officially hated gray hound buses. The entire trip this four year old girl kept screaming until she eventually she threw up some sort of red fruit punch and chunks of the hotdog she had eaten at the beginning of the trip. The visual of the vomiting was not enough the smell was atrocious. The stench mixed with the smell of gasoline and the tiny bathroom at the back of the bus. All in all Xander thought the trip was a nauseating experience. However nothing could ruin this trip, he was finally going to leave California. "DC here I come!" Xander said to no one in particular as he stepped off the bus to stand outside of LAX.

It took Xander nearly three hours to pickup his ticket, check his duffle, make his way through the maze that was LAX, and board his plane. That was of course including several trips up and back on the wonderful moving sidewalk.

"You have to admit moving sidewalk is the only way to travel." Xander said to the blond girl standing next to him. She was average height taller than Buffy, but shorter than Cordy, with a slim build. He was wearing his charming big smile goofy grin. The one that not even Queen C herself could resist.

"It would make shopping easier." She replied.

"I'm sure my friend Buffy would agree with you there. I think she is hard wired to the mall." The girl laughed.

"So are you coming or going?"

"Going, to DC for the grand old seeing the US road trip, well minus the road bit. You?" Xander was surprised at his ability to talk to a girl without babbling or putting his foot in his mouth. He figured that being with Faith and Cordy had done wonder for his talking to the female part of the population problem.

"Oh I'm heading down to Florida, Miami."

"Good state that Florida, hangs right off the edge of the country." Well so much for that not babbling thing. "You should see the other Disney while you're there. It's somewhere in the state. I think?" He finished weekly

"Yea it's there, somewhere."

"Are you hungry, because I was thinking airport food before my flight, but you might have to catch you flight before mine, but if not would you care for some lunch?" She started laughing at his hurried attempt to ask her out.

"I don't have lunch with boys whose names I don't know." She responded.

"I'm Xander. May I ask your name?"

"Crystal. So about that lunch Roy Roger's sound good to you?"

"Can't go wrong with a cowboy," Xander said, smiling wide as he led her to the restaurant.

**

Some how through planning the trip, riding the bus, picking up his ticket, and walking through the terminal Xander never really thought about the fact that in order to take a plane cross country one actually had to get on the plane. This concept requires one to also stay on said plane for three and a half hours. And that required floating in mid air some tens of thousands of feet up. Flying was all well and good until he reached his seat, conveniently a window seat, and realized that he had a sudden fear of heights. It wasn't a full fear of heights more a terrifying thought about plummeting to his death.

Modes of transportation had not been good to him in the past. The mess with Uncle Rory's car and O' Toole was one instance, and he was reminded again just a few days ago as his car mocked him by deciding the car and its' engine wanted to have a divorce in the middle of the road. And if the plane stops working or zombies decide to crash the party well it was a long way down.

**

Gibbs walked quickly down the stairs in the back of the room he had just left the Director's office. Taking a the last sip of his coffee and throwing it in the bin he grabbed a file and turned to DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee,

"Grab your gear, we have a dead Marine." He ordered the team. They quickly left out of their desks a grabbed their things rushing to meet Gibbs at the elevator.

**

**Olney MD**

The tires screeched as Gibbs pulled his car up alongside the curb in front of the mail box DiNozzo pulling his car up behind Gibbs. There were cops running all over the neatly manicured lawn and on lookers standing behind the yellow tape trying to see what was going on. Quickly walking over to one of the police officers Gibbs started asking questions about the scene.

"The call came in at 7:26 this morning. The wife, Mrs. Mandy Creek, arrived home from visiting her sister in Alexandria at about 7am. According to her statement, she went in threw the kitchen door, as she rarely uses the front door. She made herself a bagel and headed upstairs. When she came upon the remains of her husband and child, she claims to have passed out for several minutes and when regaining consciousness called 911. Dispatch responded and arrived at 7:32. When we saw the message the killer left we immediately called NCIS, knowing this was out of out jurisdiction. Our guys quickly left the crime scene saving it for your team. Sir, we've never seen anything like this." The officer in charge told him. For the most parts Gibbs disliked local PD as they tended to get in the way, however Montgomery County PD knew their place, having being use to handing over cases frequently to NCIS, CIA, or FBI.

"I see. Our ME should already be here so my team and I are going to check in with him. You keep the locals away." Gibbs turned to his team and started to give everyone their assignments. "Ziva, you go talk to the wife. Remember be comforting, she is not a suspect, yet."

"Yes, Boss."

"McGee, start taking photos and possessing the parameter, it looks like rain so get the local CSI to help, I don't want any evidence washed away." McGee quickly jumped into action pulling out his cell to call CSI, as he walked towards the car to get his camera and tools.

"DiNozzo, you're with me."

"Yes Boss." DiNozzo replied as he handed Gibbs a pair of latex gloves and put on his own pair. Tony also started to mentally prepare himself, he notice that the PD was looking a little green so he knew what he was walking into was not going to be e pretty sight.

However no amount of preparation could have prepared him for what he saw inside.

AN: I know I said that Xander would get to DC in this chapter but well…he is on the way. The next chapter will not take so long for me to get out because I have a good idea about what is going to happen.


End file.
